The Last Ones of Their kind
by Dr.ZProductions
Summary: 500 years after Goku merged with Shenron. A new evil has come. It is up to Goku and his descendent to protect Konoha as well as Naruto and the gang.
1. New Generation

**AN: I do not own Dragon Ball or Naruto. This is also my first fan fiction with Naruto and Dragonball.**

500 years after Goku merged with Shenron.

Deep in the woods near Konoha during the night.

"Kame." A girl said with her hands in front of her.

"Good, now this time remember to bring the energy to your hands." An old man with a turtle hermit shell on his back said.

"Hame." Red energy started to form in her hands as she started to bring them towards her hip.

_'She may turn out stronger than you, Goku.'_ The old man thought.

"Ha." She yelled as the energy shot out of her hands and towards the trees.

"Good job, Uchiha Hoshiko." The old man congratulated the girl. "That was a different color than it should have been though."

"Thank you…. Master Roshi. None…. of this…. would have…. happened... with out you." Hoshiko was breathing heavily and panting. Her eyes were red with three symbols in each eye connected by a circle. She had long black hair and a fit body. She wore a black jacket, shirt and pants. She was 12 years old and was the daughter of the descendants of Goku and Vegeta. She had some of the strongest saiyan blood in over 400 years.

_'I can't believe she didn't pass out. She did just use her ultimate Kamehameha, masenko, big bang, final flash, shadow clone jutsu, and the rasengan.' _Master Roshi thought. "Hoshiko you should go home. You have a big day tomorrow. I want you to conserve your strength."

"Ok Master." She said, as she was about to fly home.

_'How does she have any ki left. She should need me to take her home.'_ Roshi thought. He looked up. "She has your determination Goku and your pride Vegeta." He said to the stars. Ever since humanity started to realize what technology did to the world, it has been easier to see the stars.

-Meanwhile-

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu." Sasuke Uchiha yelled before a giant ball of fire came out of his breath. He then threw three shuriken at a tree. Then remembered his brother telling him that has to use his hatred if he wanted to kill him. His brother, Itachi Uchiha, had killed his whole clan except him and Hoshiko.

"You know cousin if you try to sneak up on me at least try to be more sneaky with it." Sasuke said to the person behind him.

"Sasuke it's time to go we have the graduation exams tomorrow and you might want some rest." Hoshiko said. She put her hand on Sasuke then gave him a hug trying to make him feel better. He started to cry in her arms.

_-Flashback-_

He was hurt the most when he found out that Itachi killed his clan, but when he to his house because he heard screaming he saw his cousin with blonde hair that was defying gravity and punching Itachi over and over again until she couldn't anymore. He stabbed her through the chest and then saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was on his knees crying. Itachi came to him and told him that if he wanted to win against him ever he would need to use his anger and fight as if he was going to kill.

_-Flashback end-_

They started to walk home when Hoshiko got a strange feeling.

2 hours earlier in the Dragon realm above otherworld.

"It's time are you ready for this? When you get there you won't remember any of this. You will only know your name and your techniques. You will have to get new memories and forget about me. Are you ready? Goku." Shenron said.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Dr.Z out. Peace.**


	2. Reincarnation

**N: I do not own Dragonball or Naruto even though I wish I did, but I don't.**

"It's time are you ready for this? When you get there you won't remember any of this. You will only remember your name and techniques. You will have to get new memories and forget about me. Are you ready? Goku." Shenron said.

"Yes." Goku replied. With that Shenron teleported Goku as a baby to the day that the nine tails attacked the village. Baby Goku appeared right in front of Iruka when He was being forced to go home. Iruka looked at the baby and saw that it had a brown tail, and spiky hair that went out at odd angles. The baby was crying in his arms.

"Ssssh. Sssssh. Go to sleep baby. Go to sleep," Iruka told the baby in a soft voice. The baby quieted down and went to sleep. Iruka started to walk outside and to the orphanage. He did this because he knew he wouldn't be able to care for the baby. He made it to the orphanage and gave the baby to the woman at the front desk.

"What is the baby's name?" She asked him. Iruka thought very carefully.

"Hmm... Kakarot Enzo," Iruka told the woman.

5 minutes later Naruto is brought to the orphanage.

5 years later

"Kakarot please come with me, you're my best friend and hate it here as much as I do," Naruto begged Kakarot not wanting to leave the orphanage by himself.

"Fine I will." Kakarot finally said to Naruto, who has been asking him for 2 months. They went to the window of the room they shared and jumped out. They stayed on the streets for 3 months before they made enough money to buy an apartment, and since they were in Konoha they didn't have tax and just had to buy it once and not pay again. Soon they both started the academy at age 6 like all the other kids their age. When they started the camp, they split up going into different groups. Naruto didn't make any friends while Kakarot made friends with a kid named Ice Hyuga and Hoshiko.

Kakarot and Naruto started getting into fights both verbal and physical. Kakarot won the physical fights thanks to his saiyan powers. Naruto won the verbal fights because he gained that trait from his mom. He also had the red Uzumaki clan hair, but it was shaped like his normal hair. Kakarot left the village for a week and went to a hot spring. He met two old men there. Both of them were staring into the girls hot spring.

"What are you doing?" Kakarot asked making both men scream. They both turned around to look at him. One man had red marks on his face that went from his eyes. To his chin. He had long white hair that looked like a super saiyan 3. The other man was bald, wore sunglases, and had a white beard that went to his chest.

"You dare ask me. The toad sage of Mt. Myoboku. I am the great master Jiraiya." Jiraiya chanted.

"I am the turtle hermit. Master Roshi." Roshi said. 'This kid looks a lot like Goku. Wait that could mean something's bad is going to happen. I will train him again.' Roshi thought. "How would you like to train under me Gok." He stopped himself because he remembered that the name Goku would draw attention to him. "Kakarot." Hoping it was his saiyan name.

Kakarot stared at him. "Two things why would you want to train someone you don't know and how do you know my name?" Kakarot asked.

"I took a guess, and you seem strong to me."

"If he trains you would you also like for me to help train you." Jiraiya said wondering what game his friend was playing at and how he knew the kid's name.

"Sure. My name is Kakarot Enzo." For the rest of the week Master Roshi would train him for the first half of each day on Ki. Jiraiya taught him on Chakra for the second half. For the first two days, Kakarot learned how to bring out his ki and chakra. He learned that ki was a more developed form of chakra and was harder to bring out. For the second two days he learned many attacks that were A-E rank. He learned the rasengan in a day. For the third two days he learned about nature chakra and was given weighted clothes from master Roshi. He also learned how to fly, walk on water, and mix chakra and ki.  
He would fight against Jiraiya, but would lose very badly. He couldn't beat either of his masters, but then he had to go home because someone might miss him. He was warned by Master Roshi not to look at a full moon. He flew home as fast as he could. He went to Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto I'm sorry for hurting you. Will you forgive me?" Kakarot asked Naruto.

50 years ago.

"Goku your planet is in danger. In between 50-70 years from now there will be a war that will decide the fate of the universe. A descendant of you and Vegeta and a descendant of Cooler and Broly. Will decide the fate of the battle. You will be reincarnated, so that you can help influence the decision. You will use your real name when there and you will lose all your memories. You will be on their squad as well as a man who you will train now." Shenron told Goku.

"Who?" Goku asked when King Kai came with a man.

"Goku Jr.'s son, Daisuke Menma." Shenron said looking at the man.

**AN: New chapter coming soon. Sorry it took a while, expect new chapters on Wednesday or Saturday from now on. Dr.Z out. Peace.**


	3. What Happens Next?

**N: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball. Sorry if this chapter is slow.**

"Naruto I'm sorry for hurting you. Will you forgive me?" Kakarot asked Naruto.

50 years ago.

"Goku your planet is in danger. In between 50-70 years from now there will be a war that will decide the fate of the universe. A descendant of you and Vegeta and a descendant of Cooler and Broly. Will decide the fate of the battle. You will be reincarnated, so that you can help influence the decision. You will use your real name when there and you will lose all your memories. You will be on their squad as well as a man who you will train now." Shenron told Goku.

"Who?" Goku asked when King Kai came with a man.

"Goku Jr.'s son, Daisuke Menma." Shenron said looking at the man.

8 years later after Kakarot asked for forgiveness

"Congratulations almost everyone here for passing," he said then looked at Naruto really fast. "Tomorrow you all will be assigned your teams. I am proud in all of you that past."

After School that day

Many parents were congratulating their children, and Master Roshi even came to congratulate his pupils, Ice Hyuga, Hoshiko Uchiha, and Kakarot Enzo. Naruto was all alone. 'How would this have changed if I had said yes?' He thought. He remembered that after he said no that Kakarot moved to the woods outside of Konoha and made a house. He kept his job to make money and was practically the villagers king because everyone started to love him for leaving Naruto.

Soon after though people started to worry because he was at the Uchiha massacre and didn't do anything. To be fair he went there as fast as he could when he felt so many energies decrease and diminish. He started to worry though because he felt a strong energy forming. During that time the sky went dark.

After that Kakarot started to take Hoshiko to his house. She soon became really strong and even invited Ice to join them. Kakarot and the others learned of the saiyan's and the strongest saiyan to ever like, Goku, from Master Roshi. Master Roshi told them that each of them were saiyan.

Each of them had a tail and were told that a long time ago Roshi put a seal on Konoha that stopped a great ape from forming. He also trained them and taught Hoshiko how to control the super saiyan form, but told her not to allow anyone to see it. He even taught Ice how to control Legendary Super Saiyan which he got when his father died.

Naruto reverted to pranks because he didn't have anything better to do. Sometime he watched Kakarot train and saw him make the rasengan. Naruto tried to copy it, but it proved too difficult. Everyday Naruto would practice, unknowingly he did all the steps to make it. Naruto thought that maybe he could encase a water balloon with chakra, but he popped the water balloon while making the water rotate.

He tried to do the same with a rubber ball, but saw it needed more power. He added more and more power until the rubber ball burst. He got a glass ball and tried to break that. He broke it after seeing a blue light forming in it. He decided to try it without a ball and saw that he could make a blue ball of energy in his hand. It took him two years to make it. He broke a couple of wooden dummies with it. He learned how to do it with one hand.

"Hello Naruto," Mizuki said breaking Naruto's thoughts. Mizuki had a smile.

"Hello Mizuki-sensei," Naruto replied.

"Naruto I know you are sad about failing, but there is another way."

"What is it?"

"If you take this scroll from the hokage you will pass. This test will test how sneaky a ninja you are. Do not get caught."

"Okay. I will. Believe it."

That night

"Naruto there you are. Why did you steal the scroll?" Iruka angrily asked Naruto.

"Why are you mad? I thought this was part of Mizuki's test," Naruto replied.

"How gullible you are Naruto. Thank you for giving me the forbidden scroll." Mizuki said on a tree branch with a giant shuriken on his back. He grabbed it and threw it at Naruto only for Iruka to get in the way. Naruto hid and ran while Iruka protected him and said that he might have the nine tails, but he is human. In the end Naruto threatened Mizuki and used the rasengag on a person to see how it works.

"Good job Naruto." Iruka said then gave him his headband. "You are now a ninja of Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki."

In the dragon realm

"It's time are you ready for this? When you get there you won't remember any of this. You will only remember your name and techniques. You will have to get new memories and forget about me. Are you ready? Goku." Shenron said. Shenron said it a lot becasuse it was the last thing he ever said to Goku 12 years ago. He missed Goku. Of course he watched Goku and Daisuke, but it seemed like it got quieter without them.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I tried to submit it yesterday, but computer died. Please review. I take in all criticism when making these. Remember it took Minato 3 years to make rasengan after seeing the tailed beast ball. So then why can't Naruto do it faster after seeing rasengan. Dr.Z out. Peace.**


	4. Teams, Tests, and Aliens

**N: I do not own Dragonball or Naruto. I wish I did but I don't.**

_'hi' thinking_

"talking" talking

* * *

In the dragon realms"It's time are you ready for this? When you get there you won't remember any of this. You will only remember your name and techniques. You will have to get new memories and forget about me. Are you ready? Goku." Shenron said. Shenron said it a lot becasuse it was the last thing he ever said to Goku 12 years ago. He missed Goku. Of course he watched Goku and Daisuke, but it seemed like it got quieter without them.

The next day on Earth

"Ok everyone it is time for team placement," Iruka told his ex-class. "Team 1 is." Iruka started, but the Konoha 9 plus Kakarot, Ice, and Hoshiko weren't paying attention until he said team 7. "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumak, Sakura Haruno..."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled interrupting Iruka.

"Uhm. And Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes!/No!" Sakura/Naruto yelled.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still going. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Team 11 is Ice Hyuga, Hoshiko Uchiha, and Kakarot Enzo. Everyone stay here and wait for your sensei." Iruka finished. Soon Kurenai and Asuma came for team 8 and 10. While they waited team 11 and 7 split up and talked. Hoshiko and Sakura talked about boys, and Kakarot and Sasuke's names were said and both girls blushed.

Kakarot, Naruto, and Ice talked about techniques they knew. Naruto talked about the technique he made called the machento. He described how much power was in it and how he adapted it from the rasengan. The machento stays in your hand the whole time, but the first one is a decoy and the real one is in his second hand. Sasuke slept the whole time. Naruto thought about pranking their sensei for being late and put an eraser over the door.

Nobody thought it would work except for Naruto. The door opened and the eraser fell on a tall man. This man had grey hair and you could only see his right eye. He wore the traditional jonin outfit. Right behind him was a black haired man whose hairlooked like a mixture of Vegeta's and Goku's hair. He wore a brown shirt and pants and his headband as a belt. He wore Obito's goggles. That man was laughing at his comrade.

"Kakashi, I can't believe you fell for that. I am so glad I told you to go in front of me." The man with the goggles said.

"Shut up Daisuke. Now team 7 and 11 come with me and goggles." Kakashi told them. They were taken to the roof. "Now that we are here I want everyone to say their likes, dreams, hobbies, and dislikes. I'll start. I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future ... Hm. My hobbies ... I have many hobbies. Let's go from left to right." The order of people sitting from left to right: Naruto, Kakarot, Daisuke, Sakura, Hoshiko, Ice, Sasuke.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are miso ramen, cup ramen, and training. My dislikes are liars, waiting 3 minutes for cup ramen, and my training for the machento. My hobbies are eating, pranks, and training. My dream for the village is to become hokage, so I can gain everyone's respect."

"My name is Kakarot Enzo. My likes are food, honesty, training with friends, Master Roshi, and Jiraiya-sensei, and a good fight. My dislikes are selfishness and people who do evil just for the fun of it. My hobbies are training and eating. My dreams for the future are to become stronger than my ancestor Son Goku."

"Go... Kakarot when did you meet Jiraiya?" Daisuke asked.

"The week I left the village after joining the academy."

"Ok. My name is Daisuke Menma. My likes are ramen with menma. My dislikes are evil. My hobbies are building things. My dreams for the future are you don't need to know that."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are," She looks at Sasuke then giggles. "My hobbies are," the same thing happens. "My dreams for the future are... Oh my." She looks at Sasuke. "My dislikes are NARUTO!"

"Sakura calm down. My name is Hoshiko Uchiha. My likes are my friends and a good fight. My dislikes are those that get in my way. My hobbies are planning and playing games. My dreams for the future is to be with a certain someone and to become stronger than my ancestor Vegeta." She blushed and looked at Kakarot when saying a certain someone.

"Aww does someone have a crush on Kakarot." Ice said.

"No," Hoshiko mumbled then she blushed.

"You do."

"SHUT UP AND GO ALREADY!"

"Ok. Ok. Geez I was joking, maybe. My name is Ice Hyuga. My likes are gardening, competitions, a good fight, being with my friends, jokes, having my head in the clouds, and the moon light." Everyone except team 7, excluding Kakashi, knew he was telling the truth. "My dislikes are bullies, lies and liars, selfishness, my brother, and a certain pair of perverts. I like them except for the fact that they are perverts. My hobbies are testing my abilities and collecting flowers. My dreams for the future are to become the strongest man on Earth and live out the rest of my days in peace and start a family."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"Sasuke what did I tell you about being dark and brooding?" Hoshiko asked.

"Who cares I'm not going to need to care in the end right?" He replied.

"What was that Sasu?" Sakura laughed blushing.

"Shut up fangirl." He tried not to blush. At that moment Ice had enough and hit Sasuke across Konoha. Kakarot teleported and caught Sasuke, then brought him back. Sakura was crying and didn't Ice hit Sasuke.

"What was that Ice? You could gave killed him," Kakarot said taking off the pouch on his belt and fed Sasuke a sensu bean. Ice was next to Sakura telling her it was alright. She had her head in his chest.

"He hurt her," He replied.

"Aww you like her. Next time show some restraint or you will have to deal with me." Hoshiko told him.

"No I don't." Ice said blushing.

"Yes you do."

"So what if I did."

"I would say you are taking advantage of her right now. And I would be able to tease you."

"Ok everyone, now that that is over we will have to meet in the training grounds at 8 sharp. Don't be late or there will be consequences." Kakashi told them.

"Before you go can you tell us why our teams are together?" Naruto asked.

"The hokage wanted to test out two teams of ninjas with special energy types. Of course if you don't pass the test it won't matter." Kakashi replied.

"Why?" All the genin asked.

"Because if you fail then you will be sent back to the academy. There is a 66% chance of passing. That is what we will do tomorrow. Also don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke it up."

The next day around 11 am  
"WHAT. You guys let me sleep," Kakarot yelled at his team mates and team 7.

"What Kakashi and Daisuke haven't come yet, so I didn't see the point. Plus we tried several times and you only stopped us all the times we tried," Hoshiko told him.

"Hello down there," Kakashi yelled at the genin standing next to a very annoyed Daisuke.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura, Ice, and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life."

"I've been waiting for him since 7. Anyway, the test we are doing is very self explanatory. There are 2 bells with each sensei. Your goal is to get one of those bells before your teammates or the time runs out. If you do not get a bell you will be tied up and forced to watch your teammates eat in front of you. You will also be sent back to the academy. Fight with the intent to kill." Daisuke told the genin. "Ready begin. You four do realize you are supposed to hide right?" Ice, Hoshiko, Naruto, and Kakarot stood there. Looking at their sensei.

Around 8 am that morning team 11 said that if they had to fight they would fight in the order of Kakarot, Ice, and finally Hoshiko. Kakarot got in his fighting position then attacked Daisuke. Daisuke dodged all of Kakarot's attacks then kicked him towards the sky. He flew towards Kakarot then punched him towards the ground. He then shot a ki blast at Kakarot. Kakarot jumped up and yelled. "Hey are we done with our warm up."

"Fine let's get started." Daisuke said. With that they both charged up. They then rushed at each other. They parried blow after blow after blow. Kakarot got a punch in only to see Daisuke smirk. Daisuke flew backwards then put his hands in front of him. "Kako." A blast started to form in his hands.

"What?! Here goes nothing. Tekina kame." Kakarot yelled putting his hands on his side as energy started to form.

"Nami."

"Hame."

"Sayō!/Ha!" They yelled together as they shot the energy at each other. Daisuke's blast started winning until it got Kakarot. Kakarot was out and it was Ice's turn to go.

They got into their fighting stances. Ice's base form is less powerful than Kakarot's, so it was one sided for a lot of the battle. Ice had enough and transformed and turned into a legendary super saiyan. "So you finally transform. I guess it is my turn. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" While Daisuke was yelling his hair turned gold then gold with a lightning aura then it grew to his ankles it was still gold and he had no hair on his face. "It's time for you to lose. You are talking to a super saiyan 3."

The earth started to shake when Daisuke transformed which stopped Naruto and Kakashi's fight. Daisuke disappeared in a flash, he went to Ice and started pounding him. To everyone watching it looked as if Ice had moved to Daisuke. Ice fell to the ground with black hair instead of the green he got from legendary super saiyan. Daisuke turned back to base form after fighting a one sided fight. It was Hoshiko's turn.

Hoshiko turned super saiyan right away and gave it her best shot. Daisuke defeated her just as fast as he did Ice. "You know from what I heard of a legendary super saiyan as a child, I'm surprised he is so weak. I could have turned super saiyan and the results would have been the same. This fight was pointless you all..." Daisuke was interrupted.

"FUUUUUSSIIION-HA!" Kakarot and Ice yelled at the same time. Suddenly a new figured apeared. "Hmm I'm back." The fusion said.

"How did you learn the fusion technique? Roshi taught you right? What is your name?"

"My name hmmm. How about Ikaro. Yes Ikaro. Yes Master Rosi taught me, us, whatever it would be. It is time for your demise." Ikaro told him. Ikaro transformed into a legendary super saiyan. "Tekina Erasor Hame Ha!"

"Kako Nami Sayō!" Daisuke yelled. Their beams clashed and Daisuke transformed into a super saiyan 2. Ikaro's beam started to win when suddenly Hoshiko stole both bells. Ikaro used instant transmission to go to Hoshiko. They had both bells and the time had just run out. Nobody on team 11 was out because technically everyone was there when the time ran out.

Team 7 version  
"You know you four are supposed to hide right?" Daisuke asked.

"What does it matter? You will either take us out one on one or one team will have 2 people on it, which wouldn't be fair to that person," Naruto said to Kakashi.

'Hmm. I thought he was stupid, but it looks like he figured it out first even before team 11. Well Daisuke did say that this would happen. Something about saiyan pride, what ever that is.' Kakashi thought. "Good job Naruto. But can you beat me."

Naruto made 100 shadow clones and went for Kakashi. Kakashi destroyed every last one of the shadow clones then threw Naruto into the water suddenly 100 kunai were thrown at Kakashi which he just dodged. Naruto then got Kakashi from behind with a shadow clone that was transformed into a kunai. The real Naruto attacked Kakashi with the machento. Kakashi substituted himself already and had seen the machento blow a whole in the Naruto clone. Suddenly, a kunai came out of the bushes from where Sasuke was. Naruto saw a bell on the ground and sent a shadow clone to get it.

The shadow clone was stuck in the trap when Naruto went to get the bell. He got the bell then Kakashi kicked him. He got up and was about to hit Kakashi when he felt a strong power that was making the Earth shake. "W-what is that?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"Daisuke probably trying to be a show off," Kakashi yelled back. While Kakashi ws distracted Naruto took the bell from Kakashi in a swift movement. Naruto split in 2 using the shadow clone jutsu and had 4 bells two with each Naruto. He and his shadow clone looked for Sasuke and Sakura. When he found both of them he gave them each a bell. The time then ran out. All of team 7 passed.

"Good job everyone, you have all passed. That is a first for Kakashi. Kakashi do you have any words?" Daisuke asked Kakashi.

"Yes. Sasuke, Sakura, you both did terrible, but I will still train you. Naruto, there is a lot I could teach you, but you will find Daisuke's training more useful. From now on team 7 is a 2-man squad and team 11 is a 4-man squad. Team 7 meet on the bridge at 10. Team 11 do what Daisuke says," Kakashi told the genin.

"Team 11 meet at Kakarot's house tomorrow morning at 10 I will try not to be late like my step-brother and I were today." He told team 11.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei is your step-brother, but how?" Kakarot and Naruto asked together.

"Umm I don't want to explain that right now. Do you all have that information? Good see you tomorrow," He disappeared as well as Kakashi. Sasuke and Hoshiko left as well. All that was left was Ice, Kakarot, and Naruto.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Naruto asked Ice.

"Sure why not. We are teammates and we aren't supposed to keep any secrets from one another." When Ice replied Kakarot's and Ice's tails, which were around their hips looking like belts, were now waving in the air. "It is a saiyan thing."

"What is a saiyan? Why was your hair green? And why do you have a tail?" Naruto asked.

"Woah. Slow down. All of those questions lead to the saiyans. The saiyans were an ancient alien, warrior race that had a recognizable trait, their tails. All saiyans had one and it was sort of a kekei genki. There was another trait in saiyans too called a super saiyan. Nobody knows who was the first super saiyan, but we do know that Kakarot's ancestor Goku was one of the first 3. Going super saiyan meant you got yellow hair, but in order to get that you had to have severe emotional pain. There were two types of super saiyans there was a legendary super saiyan anda super saiyan. A legendary super saiyan had green hair. We all think that my ancestor Broly was the first, but we don't know. There are many ascended forms of super saiyan and legendary super saiyan. Daisuke went Super Saiyan 3." Ice told Naruto.

"I wonder if I'm a saiyan." Naruto said aloud.

"Why do you say that?"

"If I told you would you promise to keep it a secret." Kakarot and Ice nodded yes. "Ok. Here it goes. RELEASE!" Naruto yelled. Standing in his place was a light, dark skinned kid, with 3 whiskers on each cheek. He had an afro and a dragon tail.

"No you aren't a saiyan, because saiyans have monkey tails."

"Oh. Ok. Then what am I?"

"No idea. Maybe you should ask Daisuke." Kakarot told him.

In the dragon realm.  
"Shenron I thought they all had died out, how is he here?" Parunga asked.

"I have no idea, what troubles me though is that he still has the whiskers. Is he a jinchuriki as well as one of them?" Shenron asked. "Omega tell Daisuke all about them. Especially how them and saiyans are so closely related and how they transform the same. If he falls to the enemy, we have lost an ally. Let's act like the enemy knows."

"Aye Shenron." Omega yelled then disappeared.

"I guess it is a good thing we also sent him." Shenron said.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter Wednesday. Longest chapter yet. Dr.Z out. Peace**


	5. A New species

**N: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or Naruto. This is my story that I can do what ever with. Please review. I take all reviews.**

_**'hi' demon/sealed people talking**_

_'hi' thinking_

"hi" talking

* * *

In the dragon realm.  
"Shenron I thought they all had died out, how is he here?" Parunga asked.

"I have no idea, what troubles me though is that he still has the whiskers. Is he a jinchuriki as well as one of them?" Shenron asked. "Omega tell Daisuke all about them. Especially how them and saiyans are so closely related and how they transform the same. If he falls to the enemy, we have lost an ally. Let's act like the enemy knows."

"Aye Shenron." Omega yelled then disappeared.

"I guess it is a good thing we also sent him." Shenron said.

On Earth later that day  
"Omega what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked the three horned, humanoid dragon.

"It turns out an offspring of him is here," Omega replied.

"Who?"

"His name sickens me. I don't want to say it."

"What is it?"

"Your first life's best friend." When Omega said that Daisuke shook.

"No. No. You don't mean, Fiji?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I thought I wiped out his entire race." Suddenly Daisuke remembered Naruto using the Machento. "It wasn't luck that allowed Naruto to master that. He... He's... He's a... Dragonmanian."

"I'm afraid so. You must teach him to control his power. Or it will be another massacre."

"Aye Omega." Omega then teleported to the dragon realm. 'I had to turn into a super saiyan god and I still was barely able to beat him. Their mastery of the third energy is unbelievable. It is harder to master, but when you do you gain powers that are stronger than all others. How am I supposed to train Naruto, when I can barely use it. I guess I will figure something out.' Daisuke thought.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kakarot.  
"Naruto I want you to meditate to feel out your energies. There should be two energies. Feel for the energy that feels like a push and bring it to you." Kakarot told Naruto.

Naruto's mind scape was very dark. He couldn't feel much of a presence in their, so he tried to find one. He started walking around until he felt something push him. He looked around and saw nothing. He started walking towards the push.

"Why are you coming to me?" A voice asked Naruto.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I asked you a question, so answer it."

"I am here because I want to get strong enough to become hokage, and I have to learn how to use ki."

"Why ki? Why not stick with chakra?"

"I have seen what ki can do and it is stronger."

"What if I told you about a stronger energy than ki?" Suddenly a man appeared that looked like an older Naruto without the whiskers asked.

"I would want to try to use it."

"Ok that is all I needed. My name is Fiji, and I will help you with the energy source. I call it accio."

"Awesome."

"First I want you to try to sense the strongest energy here."

"How do I do that."

"I want you to close your eyes and try to find me."

"How do I do that?"

"It is pretty easy once you learn about accio. Accio can be spread through the body in an instant, unlike chakra and ki which have to go through channels. In order to use it you have to focus on your bodies energy output. The energy output is extremely hard to control, but those of our race are born with a nack for it. Haven't you noticed how bad at chakra control you are."

"Hey that's mean. But yes I have." Naruto muttered looking down.

"Good now I want you to reach for the energy you normally reach for instead of chakra, and focus it to your palm." Naruto did that and a red ball formed. He then threw the red ball. "Good now watch my attack and copy it. If you can it will become your greatest weapon. Also tell Daisuke it is time and I said hi. Here goes. Accio..." Fiji stretched out his right hand to his side and a ball stretched to form and grow really big. "Maccio." He did the same with his left hand and the balls grew large and the same size. "Maccio." He put both hands together merging them and shot it out. "Your turn."

"Accio." The ball grew on Naruto's right hand. "Maccio." The ball grew on Naruto's left hand. "Maccio." He shot it and it was smaller than Fiji's by a lot. "Before I go how do you know Daisuke-sensei?"

"He and I were buddies when we were growing up. That's all you need to know about that. I forgot to explain your tail, hair, and why your skin complexion is different than others. We are from a different planet like the saiyans except we are from a different dimension as well. You see our home planet Dragonmania is the sister planet to Earth. There are two separate races humans and dragonmanians. Humans found Dragonmania and started to mix the two races. Before long a child was born with all the powers of the dragonmanians, like teleporting, time travel, transforming, and the ability to not breathe and still live, and earthlings, like flying and controlling energy.

"That child was my father. The tIl comes from our birth form which is a dragon. We can transform into it whenever we please, but there is a risk if you stay in it for too long you may stay in it forever. Just like the Akimichi clan of this planet we have partial expansions. Like this." Daisuke's hand transformed into a dragon claw. "We can use these partial expansions to our favor. We also get stronger in the dragon form. You also have to learn to control it or you will lose your mind. After that transformation we transform 3 more times. Each transformation stronger than the next. The first one your hair becomes orange and you get a 200x multiplier for this mode. So if your base mode is 2, your transformation will be 400. These transformations come out the same way as a super saiyan. The transformations are called demon dragonmanians. Only two people have been able to reach the third form, my daughter and my brother-in-law. Well you have to wake up soon. When you wake up, put some accio to your feet and see what happens. I'll contact you like a voice in your head, so you don't have to meditate to contact me."

"Naruto. Naruto. Wake up. Wake up." Kakarot yelled.

"What?" Naruto yelled waking up. He saw that the sun was coming up. "What time is it?"

"Just after 5 am. I was teaching you how to use ki when you went to sleep." Naruto stood up.

"Hey Kakarot what happens when you add ki to your feet?"

"You either fly or get a boost in running. Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to try something." Naruto then added accio to his feet and flew up. "Hey Kakarot do you want to train with me?"

Kakarot not wanting to pass up a fight said yes. They both got into their stances and then charged at each other. They matched each other blow for blow. "How did you get this good?" Kakarot asked before shooting a ki blast at Naruto. Naruto then repelled it and shot an accio blast. Kakarot took it head on not knowing accio blasts are different than ki blasts and are a little stronger.

"A little birdie taught me a thing or two about my alien race." Naruto replied. "Dragon claw." His hands turned into dragon claws and he went back into melee attacks. He scratched and clawed at Kakarot.

"Kaio-Ken!" Kakarot yelled. Kakarot soon had a red aura and was getting stronger.

'Hmm. Kaio-Ken. Haven't heard that in a long, long time. Pause time for a second Naruto.' Fiji told Naruto.

'How?' Naruto asked Fiji.

'Right never mind. How good are you at chakra control?'

'I've never really tried, but I'd say decent.'

'Good. Oh finish off your fight soon, because I'm bored.'

'Easy for you to say you aren't fighting.' Kakarot then sent Naruto into a tree. Naruto stopped himself from hitting the tree and did an energy barrage on Kakarot.

"Kaio-Ken times 2!" Kakarot yelled then deflected the blasts. 'Sorry Hoshiko for stealing your move, but. I have no choice.' He thought then put his hands in a kamehameha stance, the closed his eyes. "Kame..." He started to put outside energy into his hands starting to make an energy ball.

"Huh, so we're doing that. Fine then. Accio..." Naruto put his right hand to his right side and an energy ball started to form.

"Hame.../Maccio..." Kakarot started to put his own energy into the ball making the ball red. Naruto put his left hand out and an energy ball formed on that hand.

"HA!/MACCIO!" Kakarot thrust his attack at Naruto. Naruto combined the blasts and shot it at Kakarot. For a while the blasts were even. "I'm done with this. Kaio-Ken times 3!" Kakarot yelled. Naruto didn't know how to give more power to his attack, so he was overwhelmed and lost. Out of nowhere Daisuke, Ice, and Hoshiko came, all in their super saiyan forms, and picked up the unconscious Naruto and Kakarot. Hoshiko picked up Kakarot, and Ice picked up Naruto.

"Sensei, how did this happen? Naruto wasn't this strong yesterday. Why did Kakarot have to use Kaio-Ken?" Ice asked.

"Because Naruto used Accio." Daisuke replied. He looked at them and saw their blank faces, so he took out a scroll and a brush. He drew a big circle, then a small circle inside of it, then a smaller circle inside of the 2nd one. "There are 3 types of energies that we know of. Each circle represents one of the energies. The bigger they are the stronger they are. The smallest circle is chakra, it is the second hardest to learn because it has the highest energy consumption. The second circle is ki, it is the easiest to learn. Like you know if you master the energy in the bigger circle, you can learn how to use the energy inside of the energy you know. If you use ki, you also can use chakra. The biggest circle is accio, it is the hardest to learn and is the only one you need a knack for. There were only a few races with a knack for it.

"Naruto's ancestors were one of those races. That race were called Dragonmanians. Accio is not from this universe. The dragonmanians are an extra-dimensional race. Just like saiyans transform into apes, dragonmanians turn into dragons. In their dimension, they were basically saiyans. The only difference is they transform at will. Both have tails based off their transform. Saiyans keep their tails until it is cut off. Dragons, that's what I'm going to call them from now on because it is easier to say, can make their tails merge with their bodies once they learn to transform. One day one of the dragons came to this dimension and married an Uzumaki. Uzumakis already had great traits, but with the dragon trait they became the strongest clan. Then the dragon snapped because of all of its powers and destroyed many mines and cities. He devolved man kind and some said that it was a force of nature, so they started to grow more trees.

"What they didn't know was that a saiyan had to go super saiyan god in order to defeat it. The rikudo sennin sealed all of dragons powers into a statue which formed the first tailed beast."

"Wow, so Naruto has all of that power? Wait what if he loses control, what will we do?"

"We teach him how to control his powers. We can't tell Go... Kakarot about this or Naruto. Got it."

"Aye sensei." Hoshiko and Ice said at the same time. "Sensei why do you say Go, then Kakarot?" Hoshiko asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Well you see..."

Naruto's mindscape  
'Smooth Nami... I mean Uzumaki.' Fiji told Naruto.

'Hahahaha. Naruto lost to that weakling. You should have let me train him.' The nine tails said.

'Where am I? Oh right. Why is the nine tails here?' Naruto asked Fiji.

'Well I was sealed in the nine-tails, so you got both the nine-tails and me.' Fiji answered.

'Why were you sealed in the nine-tails?'

'Ever heard the saying too much power can go to your head? Well it is true, I became too strong and I am the reason that the world doesn't have too much technology. Technology is like the headsets you have, except it would make things faster.'

'So like flying right.'

'Sort of except in a machine, so everyone can do it. Anyway from now on I will teach you how to use Accio and Ki, and the nine-tails will teach you how to use chakra. You will learn techniques that combine 2 or all the energies. Make three shadow clones, two Narutos will come with me and two with the nine-tails. Got it. Now DISPERSE!' Fiji yelled. Fiji taught Naruto how to fly, use his elemental accio powers, how to merge both ki and accio, and teleport. Nine-tails taught Naruto how to use his wind element and how to use and make the wind rasengan. It took a week in his mindscape or 3 hours in reality.

He woke up the same time Kakarot did.

Kakarot's mindscape 3 hours earlier  
'Hello Kakarot.' A voice said.

'Who's there?' Kakarot asked.

'Huh good question. Am I you or Son Goku?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well you see you are my reincarnation. I am Son Goku. Your ancestor slash previous life.'

'Wow. I guess that means that I am going to be the strongest saiyan around, right? I also didn't know people said slash.'

'Well no. You have to get that strong. But that is why I am here. I will teach you how to transform and get stronger. First off can you tell me the moves you know already.'

'Well I know the Kamehameha wave, I also can add spiritual energy into it and this technique I know called the rasengan, Masenko, Destructo disc, Instant Transmission, and Kaio-Ken.'

'Wow impressive. Let me guess Master Roshi taught you this, I thought so. From what you said you sound strong, but I want you to spar with me. I will train you for 180 days mindscape time or 3 hours in reality.'

2 mindscape days later  
'Wow you have gotten really good. Today I am going to teach you one of my signature moves.' Son Goku told Kakarot.

'What is it?' Kakarot asked.

'It is a very difficult attack to master and it took me 5 months to learn. I hope you can get it in half that time.'

'I will try.'

'It carries the same principles as your ultimate kamehameha wave. First off try to put outside energy into your hands. Collect the energy until it is full and complete. You will need to stay completely still for a while.'

60 mindscape days later  
'How did I do? I learned how to do it then I made a shadow clone to fight for me, so that I could fight while it made the spirit bomb.' Kakarot said.

'Yes you have gotten stronger. And you are as strong as I am in my base form. You can also go to Kaio-Ken times 50. Which is the same as a super saiyan. Just don't use it for too long because of the strain. We will now improve on your moves and try to get you to transform.'

118 mindscape days later  
'Good job. You have improved. I hope that you will surpass me. I will always be in your mind. Just think to talk to me.' Goku told him.

'Got it Goku. See you soon.' Kakarot said.

'Tell your dad I said hi. Oh right, you don't know the identity of your father. Well see you.' The world started to fade and he woke up at the same time as Naruto.

"Where are we and what time is it?" Naruto asked.

"We are in Go... Kakarot's house." Hoshiko told them. "It's been 3 hours. In 2 hours we have our meeting. Anyway what happened to you guys. Why did you use Kaio-Ken?"

"Naruto somehow got really strong. I guess I was knocked out from the pain." Kakarot replied smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Hoshiko why did you say Go then Kakarot?" Naruto asked.

'As long as I don't tell them the full truth I am fine.' Hoshiko thought. "Well you see Kakarot's father told Ice, Daisuke, and I that your name is Goku. He left you at Iruka's because he couldn't raise you by yourself." She replied. 'That should fool them.'

Dragon Realm  
"That girl could have ruined everything. She should be rewarded for fooling them." Porunga said out loud.

"I agree, but what should it be. How about all of the fighters moves from Goku's time?" Omega said.

"How about instead of super saiyan 4, she should be a super saiyan god?" Nova said.

"We will do both. We will put in the moves over time. Not all at once. We will change the super saiyan 4 to god now." Shenron said.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Yeah I can make my own species and dimension. Dr.Z out. Peace.**


End file.
